Running
by Mrs. Yuy
Summary: I made it R just to be on the safe side. Rogue finds Logan and Jean in bed and runs away.Now Logan has to find her before it's to late and tell her how he feels.Please read it! New Chapter
1. Default Chapter reviced

Disclaimer: Don't own them…damn…

B/N: I have decided to continue with this story…considering I'm still getting reviews for it…so due to the last review that I have gotten from Fox of The Nova I changed my mind and am now in the process of re-writing this story and continuing it!! 

Prologue:

The lighting flashed as she sprang out of her bed, panting her hand found it's way to the medal chain laying between her pale breasts. Looking around she saw lighting flash. Making the dark night flash with light, filling the room with a soft Erie glow. Then just as quickly leaving it in the pitch black darkness it was before.

Closing her eye's she tried to fall back to sleep, trying to forget the images of the terrifying nightmare she just had. Realizing that it would be hopeless. she heaved a big sigh and clamored groggily out of her warm bed. Slipping on her robe and slippers that lay on the foot of her bed, she headed down the hall. Gliding across the floor with silent footsteps, hoping to not wake her fellow student's or her teacher's. Getting caught sneaking around at night wouldn't look good, especially if she was heading to his room.

Finally reaching the door she wanted she stopped in front of it, listening intently to see if he was still awake. She hated waking him up but she really did need to talk about this dream. Sighing she opened the door up as softly as she could, remembering the last time she woke him up from a dream. Shuddering at the memory she pushed it out of her mind and glanced into the room. A rather loud gasp erupted from her as her eye's fell onto the bed.

Laying there sound asleep was the man she was looking for...but on top of him was a woman who shouldn't have been there. A strong feeling to scream out with the pain and rage she felt over whelmed her, but she held it and shut the door as quietly and possible. Holding a hand over her mouth she ran down the halls as fast as her shaky legs could take her. Finally reaching her room, she shut her door and fell to the floor in a heap.  
Finally she let the tears come, they poured down her pale face. Banging her fist against the carpeted floor, she chanted how she hated them over and over again.

' Why oh WHY? I thought he loved me! I thought he cared about me! I guess I was wrong, why am I such and idiot!? I mean who could love a girl like me, one that you have to have million layers pf clothing to be able to touch her! God what an idiot I was. Of coarse he would have gone after her, sense she broke up with Mr. perfect ...There's nothing here for me...nothing here for me to stay for I should just leave and save him the trouble of having to put up with me.'

Crying even more she made her way over to her closet, pulling it open in a quick jerk she yanked out all her clothes and threw them on her bed. She grabbed her duffel bag, the one that she used the first time so long ago to leave this place. With angry movements she tossed her clothes into there, not caring that the next day they would end up wrinkled and probably un wearable. The only thing she cared about was that she got away from the man who broke her heart.

When all the needed assessments where packed, she quickly glanced once more around the room, which had become her home after the 3 years she had been here. Glad that the professor had finally given her, her own room just after Logan left, it makes it easier to sneak out off. Before she left the house...before she left him she decided to write a letter, it was the least she could do for them all…and for him. Grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen, from her near by desk she jotted down a quick good bye letter and left it on her pillow.

Her hand ran down her swan like neck and it brushed along the cold medal that hung there. Growling she ripped it off her neck and threw it across the room, it clattered and slide across the floor landing against the wall. It didn't mean anything to him, he just gave it to her to shut her up. He never ment to come back for her…only to pursue the woman who had his heart from the start. Wiping the tears from her eye's, she made a promise to herself to never ,ever love again and to never shed another tear again over him.

Throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder she left the house as silently as the last time. As she made her way down the path to the front gates she stopped to take one last longing glance at the mansion she had come to love. With a sigh and a few tears being shed again she left out the gates, leaving behind the scene of Logan and Jean happily asleep in each other's arm. A feeling she once felt so long ago washed over her, the agonizing yet slightly comforting feeling of coldness. She walked past the gates leaving it all behind not feeling as the ice cold rain beat down on her and the lighting flashed.

A/N: Well I didn't changed much from the story and I don't plan to I'm just going through and changing the major mistakes that I see, and I'll be planning on writing more soon! 


	2. Letter reviced

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter One. Letter

" Jean...Jean get up," he spoke above her.

Growling in frustration he resulted to finally shaking her awake, when calling her name didn't work. He heard her groan in irritation, from being pulled from her peaceful sleep. Rolling his eye's as she pulled the pillow over her head and snuggled back beneath the covers, falling asleep once again. Jeez she sure sleeps like a rock, how in the world did one eye ever get her up in the morning? He thought to himself as he pulled the pillow off her head.

Jerking awake she sat strait up from the soft bed, finally up she looked around the room like she didn't know where she was for a second then her eye's widened at the shock at finding out that she wasn't in her room. But instead sharing a bed with Logan, her head snapped to her side to look at him, shock written all over her face. Her red hair whipping all around her, falling to cover her bare breasts.

"Oh my god...what… happened last night?" she asked in a shaky voice. Almost as if she didn't want to know.

Sighing he looked around the room, His eye's ran across the room, running over the mess of clothes scattered every where. Then they traveled back to her, his eyebrow raised as if to say, that she should know what had happened.

Hearing her groan again, she laid her head in her hands as she cursed herself. He sighed again as he laid back against the head board, reaching towards his table next to the bed he pulled out a cigar, lighting it he inhaled and released a cloud of smoke into the air. 'Jesus what the hell was I thinkin last night? I know I had a few beers and so did she but...oh god!' then panic struck him as a another thought entered his mind, 'what if Marie find's out she'll never forgive me for this. I messed up big time I hope I can explain what had happened,' he was dragged out of his thinking when Jean leaped out of the bed.  
He watched her run across the room, gathering her scattered clothing, and hastily pull them on. He heard her curse once again at her stupidity, looking up at him she glared at him like it was his fault.

Standing in the middle of his room, fully dressed she spoke crisply, " I don't think we should tell people about this."

He nodded, and thanked god that she agreed with him about not letting people know, 'maybe then Marie wouldn't find out'…he thought. A slight feeling of guilt for her rose up as she left the room with out looking back. The hazy memories of last night rolled into his mind, her and one eye where taking a break because they couldn't figure out when to set the date. She was sitting in the kitchen drinking, when he happened to walk by. Instead of walking by like he should have, he stupidly decided to walk in and hassle her a bit, like in the old days, when he was really pursuing her. That had been a mistake for soon he was sitting down and drinking with her as she told her story. Soon they where both drunk, Logan having slugged down to much beer at once, which soon led to kissing. And well you can tell where the kissing ended them up at.

'Now thing's are fucked up because I was to stupid to just walk on by. Jeez I hope she doesn't find out… and if she does I hope she can forgive me.' Getting up he pulled on his boxer's and a pair of loose fitting pajama pants on his lean but muscular form. Running a hand through his bed tousled hair he made his way to the bathroom, and flicked on the light looking into the mirror, he flinched at seeing himself. Guilt was still written all over his face, a face that never aged as long as he could remember it's been the same rough beaten down face.

Looking away with a depressed sigh, he started to brush his teeth as he thought about Marie. 'It's not like I should really be feeling guilty, I mean after all…she's not even mine. They weren't together...they where just friends. Besides I'm way to old to be with her, for christ sakes I could be her fuckin grandpa for crying out loud!! She'll just have to understand that anything between them wouldn't work. Spitting the disgusting taste of toothpaste out of his mouth, he took one more quick glance at himself before he left…'how old am I?' He thought.

Stopping in front of a brown dust filled dresser, he reached into an open drawer and pulled out a white tank top and quickly pulled it on, and headed out of his room to breakfast. A strong, very strong sense of dread hit him as he neared the kitchen full of students and teachers alike and he would be forced to see her…Jean. But mostly he dreaded at having to come face to face with…Marie. Having to see her trusting face full of happiness at just being near him, the love he knew she felt for him shining in her chocolate eyes. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, he was side tracked when the professor called out his name you please come to my office right now...there is something you should hear..." came his glum voice inside his head.

Answering a mental yes, he headed that way. Wondering why he wanted to talk to him right away and why his voice had sounded so sad. Shaking his head in wonder as he walked along the busy halls, watching out as annoying kids ran down the halls not caring where they where going, and countless times almost running into him. Reaching the door he heisted for a second when he smelled the room reeking of sadness. Realizing that it wasn't something good that he was about to hear, he wasn't to sure he wanted to know what it was anymore. But then he thought that it might have something to do with Marie.

Pushing the door open he walked inside, there he looked over all the faces of the x-men. Each of them had solemn faces, nobody could look him in the eye, except Jean but it was only for a moment then her eyes skittered away in guilt. He seen the look in her eye and knew right away that it wasn't good, turning to the professor he waited for the bad news to come. Dreading the seconds that ticked by, as the professor still didn't tell him what happened.

Finally he cleared his throat and held his hand out towards him. In it was a piece of white paper but, that's not what caught his eye. It was the glint of a sparkle as the light hit of a shinny gray piece dangling from the folds of the letter. He flinched as he saw what it was, reaching a shaky hand out he just stared at it while his mind went blank.

"Logan...as you can probably tell by now...that it deals with Rogue. Last night while everyone was asleep she left. All we found this morning was this note on her pillow and this which belongs to you laying on the ground. I think you better read the note it's addressed to you."

Nodding his head as he half listened to what was being said to him, he opened the note after he put his necklace on. It felt weird being on him, after so long resting along Marie's graceful neck. Holding his breath he opened the letter slowly, half afraid of reading the it's finely printed letters. Scared that he already knew what was going to be said he read it anyways.

Logan,

As you probably already know I'm not there. Maybe it's better this way. I won't be in your way anymore and then you'll be free of the promise you made me. I hope your happy with the choice you made. Please don't feel guilty about making it, that's not the reason why I left. There's plenty of them. I just never fit in there, I was always on the out side no matter what I never felt part of the 'group'. So please don't come after me like last time because you felt guilty. I left on my own choice, I just want you to know that I love you. Even though you couldn't share the same feeling's. Not that I blame you of course. I mean who would want to love someone they couldn't touch? I'm happy if your happy, that's all I want you to know. I'm sure Jean will take wonderful care of you. I have to go now before people start waking up.

Rogue

P.S. Don't come after me...please I couldn't bear to see your face again it would hurt me so much more then I already am.

He couldn't feel anything as the words processed through his mind, gone…not coming back...love's me?...She knew and that's why she left. Oh god he could fell the sadness just seep into him, he just lost the one person who he cared for the most. The only person who he trusted and respected and now she was gone because he fucked up! He cursed himself, as he just stood there thinking of a life with out Marie. He shuddered as the image of him being alone with out her cheery face and bubbly laughter came into his mind, and he knew that that was something he could never live with out.

It was the same feeling as when he was stuck at the statue and he was helpless as her screams filled his head for somebody to help her when Magneto tried to kill her. It scared him, that feeling of being helpless, not knowing what to do. With out realizing it his hand had crumpled the letter in his large hand. He growled low in his chest and with out looking at any of them, he turned around and left the office. The letter dropping to the ground as he tried to hide the agonizing pain he felt, at the loss of Marie, at not having her near him.

A/N: Well…sense going through my first chapter of this story I realized how much of a crappy author I was back then…I still probably am but jeez…how did you guys think this was a good story!? Oh well R&R please with any comments you may have or questions. 


	3. Tear's reviced

Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
chapter two: Tear's He sat there staring at the necklace held tightly in his callused hands, he sighed as the weariness of the day settled in. But he knew that if he feel asleep then the night mares would plague him once more, for the person who had helped then disappear was now gone herself. Far away some place probably thinking of how much she hated him right now. The strong urge to hop on Scott's bike and ride off to find her, was very strong to say the lease. But in the letter it practically begged him not to go looking for her.  
So here he was now lost, not knowing what to do. It was a feeling he hated, It was the same feeling as the night he stabbed Rogue in the chest. He was so scared he didn't know what to do. Closing his eyes he fell back onto the bed, with the hand holding the chain just above his heart. He could still smell her on it, a clean and wholesome smell, one he had come to love. It was so intoxicating, it made his head reel just from the smell. What was he to do? She was gone, walked out, and never planned on returning.  
Raising up he sniffed the air, a snarl came to his lips when he realized who it was, he smelled. Pushing the chain under his pillow, he stood up and walked towards the door. Opening with a jerk just as she was about to knock, he ignored her shocked face. Standing there, he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, waiting for her to speak. He saw her fiddle with her hands, as she looked for the right words to say.  
" Listen Logan...can I come in?" she asked.  
He nodded, and held the door open for her and shut it soon after she entered. Walking towards the bed he was about to sit down next to her, instead he changed his mind and pulled a ruff green chair next to the bed. Arm's crossed over his chest he stretched his long legs out and crossed them at the ankle as well, he sat there with no expression on his face. Waiting for her to say what ever it was she came here for.  
She took a deep breath, before she spoke. " Logan...I'm...I know that what happened between us… was a mistake...we where both extremely drunk…and well… nether of us really knew what we were doing...and well I just wanted to say that I'm, sorry… that… Rogue ran away because of what happened between us.." then she died into slow whisper, and finally her voice faded away, as she looked at his still impassive face then her eyes skittered away to the far window.  
" So… is that the only reason you came here or is there something more you wanted to say," he asked her raising an eyebrow at her.  
She cleared her throat, " Yes, I just wanted to say that your not the only one who misses her, for Christ sake Logan! She was friends with all of too...you can't just lock yourself up here and never come out...it's not healthy and she wouldn't want you to suffer like this… she wants you to be happy." " How would you know what she wants Jean? I hurt her and it's all my fault! I knew that she had feeling's for me...but I just ignored them and, I hurt her...god I feel so lost I miss her so damn much that it hurts. I can't even think strait, my head hurts and all I think about is her, and how much she must be hurting..." his voice cracked at the end as he felt something in his eye's that he hasn't felt ever. Tear's.  
" It's okay Logan...I know how you feel I lost Scott and we just have to learn to move on...live with out them," she sad quietly, more to herself then to him.  
" You can live with out him, but I need to get her back, I need her here with me... I didn't realize it before, but I love her...and now it might be to late, but I have to try, I need to find her," he stood up and walked over to his closet as he spoke.  
Rising up as well, she walked to him and set a hand on his shoulder, " Logan, didn't she say… that she didn't want to see you… anymore?" He stiffened all movement, and slightly turned his head to glance at her, but then he resumed packing his things. Shrugging her hand off he zipped up his pack, and turned around to see her standing there, with a look of pity for him.  
He felt anger, and annoyed at her. " Look Jean I need to find her, I have to… I promised her that I would protect her...and I need to tell her that I lover her." The last part he whispered more to himself then for her to hear.  
" I know Logan...but we should give her sometime, she's upset right now… and needs time to think about what has happened...and then we, all together will all go looking for her." He stood there in silence, trying to decide if what she said was the best course, if what she spoke was the truth…should he give Marie more time? Coming to a reluctant decision he sighed, and slowly let his pack slip from his hand and fall to the floor.  
" Listen Jean I need some time... by myself if you don't mind?" He didn't look at her as he spoke, but kept his gaze at the floor.  
Nodding, she squeezed his shoulder once, before she left him standing there looking like he was a defeated man. Watching her close the door, he walked over to his bed. His heavy foot steps echoed in the quit of his room, falling on his bed his hand landed on his chest and brushed against the cold metal chain. Pulling it out he stared at it with his brown eyes, and then suddenly liquid filled them, making his gaze hazy.  
Closing his eye's one tear fell down his hard cheekbone, only to get caught in his rough beard. Clenching the fist holding the necklace, he tried to stop the tear's that wanted to come. But to no prevail they came anyways, like a damn they flooded down, so many years of holding them in, the pain and sadness, finally released into the tears he shed. There he lay horse sobs coming from him, as he tried to forget about her, and how much he missed and loved her. He stared at the hand holding the necklace, while the tear's poured down his face.  
A/N: Well I have chapter two done and I'll soon be working on chapter six for this story!! So R&R please if you have comments that can help my writing or if you just have any questions. 


	4. The Talk reviced

Disclaimer: Don't own them L Chapter Three: The Talk

He sat there staring at the TV., His eye's full of sorrow and pain, hidden behind dark red glasses. His fellow comrades where sitting there also, on chair's or next to him on the couch. The only person not there, he noted was Logan. But that didn't shock him. Considering that the man has locked himself in his room, and hasn't been seen out sense she had left. The only time someone had seen him, was when they brought him food.  
He didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for Logan.

It was his fault that he lost his only love, Jean. And his fault that Rogue had run away, and planned on never returning. Leaving the rest of us hurting, and confused about her abrupt departure from the house. It had hurt him badly, when he found out she was gone, he had come to care for her like a sister, and just as bad when he found out the reason why she left them. He could feel himself scowling, at the thought of Logan and Jean together. Growling he pushed himself away from the couch and stood up. Oh great he thought, now I'm turning into the damn man, growling at anything and everything. As he left the living room, he could feel Jean's eye's on his back.

Heading to the kitchen, he ignored the children running down the hall's. As he stepped into the room, his eyebrow's shot upwards, when he saw that he wasn't alone. Then they snapped downward into a death glare, when he saw who it was. He turned around and started to leave the room, not wanting to be anywhere near the man. But he was stopped by his voice.

" Wait." A crisp command.

He slightly turned his head to get a better view at the person who owned the deep, gruff voice.

" Why?" he snapped at him.

" I think we need to talk," came his reply.

With a sigh he decided to oblige him, and pulled out a chair. Plopping himself down he sat there with his arm's crossed, waiting for Logan to speak. His eyebrows pulled into a death glare, oh how he hated this man…

Sighing, Logan cleared his throat, " Look, what happened between me and Jean...it was an accident. She still love's you, and I realized that I didn't love her. I love Marie… and only her, but I really fucked up this time, I wish that I could take it all back… But I can't, I can only ask that you… and Marie will someday be able to forgive me," he adverted his eye's as he spoke to Scott.

Rising from his chair, he could feel the anger that has been held back, come forth in one big rush. He stood there glaring down at the man, he's come to despise sense the beginning.

" What make's you think that I should forgive you, or that you deserve Rogue's for that matter?! And as for Jean, she must not have loved me that much…sense she told me that she wanted to wait for our marriage, and the next thing you know she end's up in bed with you!! I don't care if it was an accident or not. That's not the point, the point it that it happened and you two of you… broke both of our heart's. And it's your fault that Rogue left, now the rest of us have to bear with the pain of her being gone!! And you lock yourself in your room like you actually give a damn about her, when you never really paid much attention to her in the first place, always chasing after Jean, while the rest of us had to take care of Rogue's broken heart!! You don't give a shit about her, so don't give me that shit that you care about her. Because if you did then you wouldn't have let it happen!!" Then he stormed out of the kitchen, with out a backward glance. Knowing that if he did, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from raising his visor and blasting the damn man to hell.

Logan, watched him leave from his chair, he lifted his half empty beer bottle, and downed the rest of it in one gulp. Every word that he had said pricked at his heart, knowing that most of it was true, didn't help the pain any less.

Sighing he leaned his head back, and closed his weary eye's. They hurt from the many tear's that where shed, behind his closed door. He hadn't come out of his room, for fearing that he'd receive many angry glare's, or heaven forbid…sympathetic look's. How he hated when people felt sorry for him, he didn't need anyone's sympathy. And they'd only remind him that he was to blame for loosing Marie.

But for some reason he decided to come out and get drunk, but even that didn't help him to forget about her. The beer reminded him of a bar, and the a bar only reminded him of the bar where he first met 'her'. Groaning a bitter smile came to his lip's, it seems that lately everything reminded him of her. It has been almost three week's sense she had left. Opening his eye's he stared at his empty bottle, as thought's of her ran through his mind.

Standing up, a look of grim determination came to his face. He couldn't stand to go on like this, living with out her. He would go find her and bring her back, whether it be willingly or over his shoulder. It didn't matter to him, he would set thing's right between them. A smirk came to his face, one a predator gave when he was on the trail of his prey and about to capture it in it's claws. He headed to the professor's office, the doc and him had a few thing's to discuss.

A/N: Well it's done, chapter three I'll be working on chapter four tonight and then I'll get the rest of the chapter's redone by tomorrow night and then I'll continue on with the plot, I have it all worked out in my head, so fear not I will continue on with this storyJ!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Plan reviced

Disclaimer: I don't own them! 

Chapter four: The plan

Reaching the door, he was abut to knock, when he heard mentally that he was allowed to enter. Smirking slightly, he opened the door and stepped inside the neatly decorated room. He looked around and was glad that he was the only one there, except for the professor.

" Please have a seat Logan," holding his hand out, indicating that he should sit in the chair right in front of his desk. Nodding his head he pulled the chair a little away from the desk, and sat down in the comfy red seat.

Clearing his throat, he sat there waiting for Logan to speak. Already knowing what it was he wanted, but decided that it was best to let Logan tell him himself. Sighing he stretched out his long leg's. Resting his head on the back of the chair, as he tried to come to grip's, with the word's he wanted to say.

" Listen, as you already know, the reason Marie left was because of me, I need to go after her and tell her… how I feel before it's to late, and I need your help to find her, and if you don't help me then I'll just head off on my own and go look for her, so ether way I'm gonna find her," He watched the professors face as he spoke.

Nodding his head slowly to show he was listening, he sat there truly looking at Logan's face. He looked like he's been deprived of any sleep this past week, his already gruff looking face, looked ten time's more gruff, if that was possible. Sighing he could read Logan's mind clearly, he was serious, ether he helped or Logan would leave on his own to search for the girl. And looked what happened last time he went on his own to search for the missing girl…a big disaster.

" All right Logan I'll agree to help you, but when we find her and she tells you that she doesn't want to see you, then you must promise me that you will leave right away, you will not harass her, or force her to return here." Seeing Logan's hesitant nod, he nodded his head in return.

Nodding his head once more he felt slightly bad for lying to the professor, but he would do what ever it took to get his Marie back. Even if it ment tying her up hog style and carrying her home over his shoulder. " Tomorrow Logan I will go into cybro and search her out, tonight is to late and we both need our rest, so meet me here tomorrow at 9 sharp okay?" Logan nodded his head. Slightly upset that he had to wait a night to find out where Marie was.

Then he thanked the professor, and walked out the door, shutting it lightly behind him. Once he was gone the professor smiled. He knew that Logan had lied to him, he could read mind's after all.

He hoped that Logan's determination, was enough to bring the missing girl home. Everybody who knew her, was depressed at her disappearance. Shaking his head slightly at the problem's the younger generation had to deal with, he was glad that he was no longer that young. Smiling, he went back to the load of paper work sitting on his desk. His mind wondering over the time when he was young and love struck…he sighed as a face popped into his mind…Erik…

He was laying down on his bed, a cigar clenched tightly between his straight white teeth. His eye's closed as he thought about what he would say to her, once she was found. He felt this giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach, which rose to his throat causing it to tighten and make his breath come in little short pants. With the thought about seeing her, he couldn't help but feel so happy. Opening his eye's he sat up, taking the cigar out of his mouth, he frowned. In all of his life, well the part of it he could remember, he has never felt this giddy feeling before. It made him feel like he was going to be sick, and that he had to go and take a piss. He hated the feeling, yet he liked it… Putting the cigar out in the convently placed ash tray, he laid back down.

Then thought's of what tomorrow would be like ran across his mind, most of them where bad and scared him. ' What if she really does hate me… and she doesn't ever want… to see me again? What would I do? Or what if she has already found someone new, then what would he do? First he would tear the shit out of the guy for starters… then he would beg and plead her to forgive him, and come back home with him. Then if she said yes he would make sure to chain her to him, so she could never leave his sight again.' He smirked at the thought of his Marie chained to him, making it so she was never able to leave him again.

With that thought he closed his weary eye's and a smirked formed on his handsome face. And let sleep take him away, and finally instead of the nightmare's that soon came when he was asleep, his head was filled with his Marie.

A/N: Hey well as promised I finished going through chapter four tonight and tomorrow…if I get to it after going out with my boyfriend I will go through the remaining chapters that have yet to be done. And then the day after the continuing chapters for this story shall take place!! But now I bid thee good night, I am off to watch Garden State a very good movie if I say so myself!!


	6. Mission, Get Marie reviced

A/N: I know, I know it's been FOREVER sense I last updated. And I am terribly sorry, but what can I say except WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS!!! So anyways here is chapter five, and once again sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I really, really, really HATE these thing's...no I do not own x-men in any way what so ever!  
Chapter Five: Mission, Get Marie

Eye's popping open at the first spot of light, hitting his window, filling his room with it's soft but radiant light. Wiping the sleep away from his eyes he threw the comforter off of him and walked to the bathroom. Undressing himself, he pulled the shower curtain back, and turned the shower knob until the water was steaming. Stepping in he sighed as the water beat down on his tired body.

Grabbing the soap he started to wash himself, as he thought about what he would say to Marie when he found her. He would get down on his knees and beg, if need be. And if she still refused, he would just have to drag her home. She might be angry with him at first, but she would get over it. But no matter what he would make her see how much in love with her, he really was. And make her see how much she loved him, even if she was angry and hurt. She had a right to be, he would just have to help her get past that.

After he was all washed, he turned the water off, and quickly dried himself off. Dressing himself in a tight pair of jeans, a tank top, and a flannel shirt he headed down the professor's office. About to knock on the nicely designed oak door, he jumped back in shock as the professor's voice appeared in his head. 'Logan I'm in cybro right now waiting for you, so hurry down here' then it was gone.

Shaking his head, he chuckled, he was really going to need to get used to that. So he headed down there as fast as his legs would take him. The building was quit with everybody still asleep. Looking at the nearest clock he noticed that it was only 5:45, no wonder, he thought. Reaching the door to cybro he seen the professor sitting in his highly powered wheel chair. Stepping into the big round room, he jerked a little when the door's immediately closed after he stepped in. He stopped when he was just beside the professor.

" I believe you know the rules Logan, no moving until after the door's are closed, yes?" Grunting his reply, he watched as he put on the dorky helmet. He couldn't help as a rush of giddiness passed over him. He frowned, the Logan doesn't feel giddiness, he thought. But the his thoughts left him, as the room began to disappear, and they where standing in blackness.

The once again it changed, and smoke appeared around them as people started showing up, Mutants every where, some talking on phones, some riding bikes, just doing everyday things. People wizzing by, also millions of voices could be heard, making his over sensitive eyes and ears hurt.

Then all of a sudden it stopped, as the senery changed, and a young woman was standing before them. Logan could feel his breath leave him as he starred at Marie standing there. She was wear a waitress dress, and looked to be taking somebody's order. He looked into her eyes and could only see sadness, enormous amount of guilt came apon him, as he starred at her.

Feeling his heart ache with need to make it all better, to show her how much he really did love her and only her. Then in a blink of an eye, she vanished in a puff of smoke, and the room changed back to the big round room. " Well Logan she's in a Juneau in Alaska, She appears to be a waitress in a small bar." Nodding his head, he walked out with the professor, a small smile on his face, at the thought of actually finding out where she was hiding. Once they reached the professors office again, he stopped at the door.

" Listen Logan, you can use the jet to fly there, it will be much faster, and Logan please bring her back, after all you aren't the only one who misses her around here." Then he smiled at him and rolled into his office.

Smirking he headed quickly to his room, to pack a few things, in case it took a while to get Marie to come home with him. When his belongings where crammed in his bag, he stopped at the door remembering something. Walking to his dresser he picked up the metal chain, with his name ingraved on it.

Then he headed out of the house, as he reached the capartment which held the jet, he noticed a line of people standing there waiting for him. " Listen Logan, bring her back, no matter what it takes okay," Scott told him. And then the other's told him to the same thing, and wished him luck. Nodding his head at them, he boarded the jet. Throwing his bag in one of the empty chairs, he sat in the pilots chair.

Buckling up, he started it, listening to the hum of the engine, he watched the gates open, indacting that it was time for lift off. He looked out of his window, at the people as they waved to him. Smiling he looked ahead of him again. Time for mission, get Marie. And then he flew off.

A/N: Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon, and I have a question. Should I, or shouldn't I add a lemon? Please tell me what you think because it's something that I can't decide on.Ja ne! Top of Form 1 ?  
Bottom of Form 1 


	7. A Meeting in A Small Cafe

B/N: I know that in the last one I promised that I would have the new chapter out soon…oops but things have been really hectic lately, with work, school (It's my last year and first semesters were last week) and I have a boyfriend and he consumes most of my time…heck who am I kidding he consumes all of my time…mmmm Tom…starts drooling 

Chapter Six:

Marie looked around the small café and sighed with weariness as the time ticked by slowly. Glancing at the clock she groaned softly and brushed her white bangs from her eyes, she only had 3 more hours to go after working 5 hours already. The bell chimed above the door, glancing that way she felt a quick stab of pain before she shoved it aside, and smiled a soft smile at the young man and woman who entered. The couple looked to be deeply in love, she clung to his arm and they leaned in together enjoying the closeness. Her brown eyes traveled over the shapely woman who stood tall on endless legs, up her slim waist and all the way up to her long red covered head. She even had the same eye color as her, green, she noted with a pang.

Why now did she have to be remembered of her…and…him. She had been doing so well the past couple of days, not even a thought of him, she felt nothing, and then she had to be reminded of what she longed for and missed. Walking over to the standing couple she greeted them and led them to a corner booth that gave them some privacy, they smiled and thanked her. Leaving them with two menu's she walked off and headed to the kitchen, not wanting to stay out there and be reminded of that red headed woman she had come to despise.

Pushing the door open she smiled warmly at the cook who looked up, Amy Damson, a middle aged lady who had come to take her somewhat under her wing. She remembered when she first had come here, with nothing but the small belongings she had brought, and little money left. She was cold, hungry, jobless, and not to mention homeless. Entering the café she fished in around in her pocket and came up with two crumpled dollar bills and 35 cense, her stomach grumbled, this wouldn't be enough to feed her empty stomach.

Amy had been serving that night and she spotted Marie and started talking with her, at first she was guarded and secretive, but as Amy kept up the friendly and chatting talk Marie started to open up telling her about her self. She came to know that Amy also came from the south Mississippi and that she loved the snow, that's why she moved up here with her younger brother Bill. Marie laughed and told her about how she loved the snow and that's the reason she came here, she didn't tell her the real reason for her coming out here.

Once finding out that Marie was here all by her self and had no place to work or to stay Amy insisted that she stay with her till she found her own place, and that she work in the small café, so here she was several weeks later and slaving away at this small diner. Marie kept her secret safe though, telling no one that she was a mutant, and for a long time just played the part of being a gothic person and that's the reason for the heavy clothes and gloves, until that day. She didn't know how it happened or why, she didn't wish to jinx it, but she was walking with a huge tray of food when someone walked in front of her. She tripped over them and they both went crashing down, Marie tried not to fall on the person, but couldn't stop.

She landed strait on the person and she closed her eyes in fear waiting for the pull to start, and another incident like David her old boyfriend to happen again. A few seconds went by and nothing happened, peaking a eye open she glanced down at the person below her, and they looked pissed as hell, but other then that perfect. No pull of anything…she couldn't believe it as she crawled off the person and stood up apologizing non stop. That night she sat on her bed till late hours of the night, trying to figure out why it happened, why her powers went away like that…but her mind couldn't fathom what happened. So instead of pondering over it, she shrugged with some happiness and went to sleep, no more having to wear layers of clothing to keep people from being hurt by her.

" What's the matter Marie? You look down dear, something eating at you?" Amy's voice broke through her quit thinking.

" Huh?…Oh nothing I was just thinking that's all…anyways do you have the order ready for table three yet?" she asked quickly changing the subject with a fake cheerful smile.

She hated making Amy worry over her, she was so nice taking her in like this and being a friend when she desperately needed one, she didn't want to cause her any more trouble with her stupid problems or heartbreak.

"It's almost done Marie…oh by the way I know I've asked you this a million times but will you go--"

Marie cut her off with a heavy eye roll, " You've asked me a million times, and each time the answer as been the same, and it will be the same this time…NO," she said sternly.

Amy sighed with frustration, and frowned at her, " But why not!? He is a nice boy my brother, and he seems really taken with you, just give him a chance will yeah? Just go out on one date with him please!?" She begged, and gave her a big puppy dog face.

Marie looked away, she hated when she gave her that face, she almost always gave in to it…she was good at getting her way, but not over this she won't.

She heaved a sigh and started to give her, her speech, " Look I'm sure he's nice…but I'm not ready to start dating and--"

This time Amy cut her off, " Yeah, yeah I know your not ready and you don't want to hurt him, but Marie when are you gonna be ready Hun?" she asked gruffly.

Marie sighed, and looked away, she would never be ready…because the man she was ready to be with is in love with another woman…and she knew that she wouldn't be able to love again… The tears welled up in her eyes and quickly wiped them away with her bare hand. Don't do this now Marie, get a hold of yourself! She shouted to herself. He is nothing but a low life, a stupid man who broke your heart…you don't need him, not now or ever! But even though she spoke those words in her mind, it still didn't stop her heart from hurting…and the awful pain of loneliness seep into her…oh how she missed him.

" Marie…Hun…You alright?" Amy left the stove and walked over to her wrapping her arms around her in a gentle hug.

Nodding she pulled away…she still wasn't used to close touches, not when she was this bare…she still had a long way to go before she was used to not having to go around with so many clothes. Her eyes quickly dried and any remains of tears gone she looked up and smiled, nodding her head.

" Yeah, I'm fine Amy, I was just thinking, and I'm kinda tired and I think I'm coming down with something…but I'll be okay." She lied with a very fake smile on her face.

She could tell Amy didn't believe her as she still gave her a concerned look, but nodded her head and said okay. Just then the kitchen door opened and another woman a year or two older then her came in.

" Yeah what is it Julie?" Amy asked.

Julie a pretty girl, that was tall and thin, with long blond hair that curled in little ringlets smiled at them and then turned to Marie.

" Marie…some strange man was asking for you up front."

Confused, her mind sought to find out who would be asking for her…shrugging her shoulders she nodded her head, " Alright thanks Julie I'll be right back Amy."

Leaving them behind she headed out to the main part of the small café and as she made her way to the front desk she halted as her brown eyes came to spot a tall straggly man standing there. Her heart beat quickly and her breath left her, mind frozen she desperately tried to command her legs to move, before he spotted her. It was to late though, she should have known she couldn't have run, not with his sense of smell…he turned and his brown eyes caught hers and he have smiled.

" Hey kid long time no see heh?" he spoke quietly to her in his gruff voice.

" Logan…" was the only thing that escaped her mouth as she stood there frozen.

A/N: Well there's chapter six I hope you all like it, and I should be posting another one soon! Well please R&R if you have any comments or questions for me!


End file.
